I Used to Know
by Demons Kin
Summary: Songfic based around Skyfire and Starscream. In Skyfires point of veiw about what he thinks about Starscream after he was dug up.  Thank you abarai-san for editing it


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Friend or Foe so lawyers may go to Prowl if they have complaints.

Present tense

**Past tense**

_Song_

Skyfire gazed across the battlefield at the laser blasts going in all  
directions. His gaze then drifted toward a red white and blue seeker  
screeching at the pair of Lamborghinis attacking his trine, and he couldn't  
help but wonder what had happened.

_Is it too late_  
_Nothing to salvage_  
_You look away_  
_Clear all the damage_

_The meaning to_  
_All words of love_  
_Has disappeared_

**They had just arrived at this uncharted planet and so far all they saw was an**  
**expanse of ice and nothing else.**

**"I wonder if there are any organisms that could survive this temperature,"**  
**Starscream murmured, scanning the expanse of white that they had landed on.**

**"I think it may be a possibility but I fear that there will not be a lot due**  
**to the lack of high energy resources" Skyfire put in, looking around at the**  
**barren land. Starscream nodded in agreement with his partner, then they took**  
**to the sky once more.**

_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

**"Skyfire!"**

**It had been the last thing he had heard the sudden storm had been too much for**  
**him to handle and he had crashed. As his vision faded, the last thing he saw**  
**was Starscream searching frantically then... nothing but darkness.**

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

_The promises_  
_Hollow concessions_  
_And innocent show of affection_  
_I touch your hand_  
_A hologram_  
_Are you still there_

**When he was awoken millions of years later all he saw was Starscream's face,**  
**optics widened in shock.**

**"Star-" he managed to get out before he noticed a flashing red light reading**  
**'Low Fuel'. Starscream nodded to him, a small smirk on his face, before**  
**pulling a small cube of energon from his subspace and handing it to him. **

**"See Sky, I finally found you and now you can join me in fighting those**  
**foolish Autobots."**

_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

Skyfire sighed as he remembered that day as the worst and best day of his  
life. He finally was reunited with his beloved Star, but the years had been  
cruel to Starscream, twisting his values till Skyfire couldn't recognize him  
anymore.

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

He had tried talking to Star but for some reason he just wouldn't listen,  
claiming that Skyfire had it wrong, that the Autobots were the evil ones. They  
had stopped talking after that and it was then Skyfire found out what  
Starscream had meant.

_Is it too late_  
_Nothing to salvage_  
_You look away_  
_Clear all the damage_

**"Yo Sky man," Jazz had called to him a few minutes after he had spoken to**  
**Starscream. "I heard ya talkin ta the Screamer and ya don't look real happy**  
**for someone who talked ta their ex-partner." Everyone on base knew they had**  
**been partners at the science academy but few really knew how close they had**  
**been, Jazz being Jazz knew everything of course.**

**"I just don't see why he hates Autobots so much, and he said he can't explain**  
**it, so I just don't know how to respond."**

_The meaning to_  
_All words of love_  
_Has disappeared_

_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

**Jazz gave him a small smile then sighed, "Well I guess I could tell ya, After**  
**yer disappearance the science council blamed the Screamer for the failure and**  
**kicked him out of the academy." At Skyfire's shock expression he went on,**  
**"That's when a lot went wrong, then the old council, the raciest all scrap**  
**heaps, bombed Vos which was a neutral city at the time and, that's when all**  
**seekers though of us as the evil ones."**

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

After Jazz explained it he tried to talk to Starscream again to apologize and  
see if he could fix their partnership, but he never responded. Skyfire looked  
down and wondered if Starscream even cared for him anymore.

"Skyfire, look out!"

Skyfire jerked his head up at the call and saw Superion get shoved by  
Devastator. He froze as the gestalt fell towards him, not knowing what to do,  
when suddenly he was dragged away just as Superion landed where he was  
standing a moment ago.

"You stupid aft," a screechy voice growled. "Pay attention. This is war."  
Starscream then retreated with the rest of the Decepticons as the Autobots  
stood still in shock.

_are you friend or foe_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Please review and tell me what you think Flames will be put out by Inferno and the flamer will then get a lecture on fire etiquette from Red Alert


End file.
